Two Different Worlds
by x-darkangel23-x
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in what seems to be a strangers house, and he can't remember what happened the night before at all! He finds a boy in the bathroom, and its Naruto! Sasuke cant remember his life, and Naruto's going to help!


Sasuke woke up in a daze.

"what the..." he rubbed his stinging head. He sat up, opened one eye, and looked around, he saw a small lonely room, painted dark blue, with nothing in it but a twin bed and a night stand. As he opened the second eye, memories flowed into his head. pictures, going by fast...too fast..a slide show, only a hundred times faster. They were too fast for his brain too see them correctly. Then they stopped, the last picture hung there. The picture was of a strange blonde boy, who was sitting on a swing, smiling at Sasuke. Laughing with Sasuke. His kind blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Sasuke got out of bed too quick, and hit his head on the wall. "ow..." He mumbled to himself in his lonely room. He stepped quickly and quietly to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess; the window above the sink was shattered, the food was everywhere, and pots and pans, and plates, cups, silverware, and other cooking utensils where strewn all over the place. He started to pick up shards of glass. As he picked up a second piece, a loud thump came from the bathroom, causing him to tense up, and cut himself with the glass shard. He hurried to the sink, and grabbed a paper napkin. After it stopped bleeding a bit, he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"Hello..?" He said in a deep voice. 'Now why the hell did i do that?' he scolded himself. The old wooden, white door creaked, and protested when he pushed at it. He stuck his head inside the bathroom, to get a peek, and saw nothing. The bathroom was white, white sinks, white tub, white toilet, white shower curtains, white lights. Everything was white, except the towels. The towels were a distinct lavender purple. He scanned the bathroom again, and as his eyes passed the tub a second time, he saw a tan, and yellow blob. A person. "Who are you?" he asked as he approached the tub cautiously. He pulled back the shower curtain quickly. It was that boy. The boy in the mental picture. Blonde sun died hair. His skin was tan...and soft, as Sasuke brushed the hair out of the strangers closed eyes. 'He's...Unconcious....' So, Sasuke picked him up, and carried him into his room, very fast, because the little blonde boy was, in fact, naked. Sasuke couldnt help but blush. As he set him carefully down on the bed, the boy moaned. Sasuke stared for a while, then rushed to get him some clothes. He carefully slipped some black boxers on the mysterious blond. And as Sasuke did, he moaned again and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke stared for a little, then scolded himself for staring at a sleeping stranger.

Sasuke noticed that this boy had three strange lines on his cheeks, and wierd markings around his belly button. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed, he didnt notice, up until now, that he had no idea what was happening here. 'What...Where am i? Who's this boy? What am i doing here...What is HE doing here? Why was he naked? Am i naked?' He look down , 'no, okay...but...wh-whats my...name?' The blonde stirred suddenly, his eyes slit open, and a slight groan escaped his mouth.

"..Good morning, Sasuke-kun....Sasuke...-kun???" What the..."

"Sasuke? Who's that?" He stood up slowly, as the blonde sat up.

"That's you, silly," he smiled. He stood up next to Sasuke, and looked around. He saw the same things Sasuke did earlier. "Wh-what happened?" He asked, almost scared. Then he looked at himself to see if he was okay. "These aren't my boxers..."

"Sorry, and i have no clue what happened here...What's your name?" Sasuke sat down again, on an old couch in the messed-up living room.

"I'm Naruto..." He looked at Sasuke oddly.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"What are you saying? We've known eachother since we were seven..." Naruto sat next to him.

"Really? I'm sorry, it's just...I seem to have lost my memory...And i can't remember a thing..." Sasuke faced him, then quickly turned away when he saw Naruto's cute little face holding a worried expresion.

"I can't really remember what i did yesterday...So you kind of not alone there." He smiled, a warm loving smile, that told Sasuke that he wasn't alone, but what Sasuke didn't notice was that together, they were alone. In that building. Neither of them had bothered looking out a window, so Sasuke got up to look out the window, and saw trees, birds, sunlight, a cat, grass, and other buildings.

"Get dressed.." Sasuke turned away from the window, and headed for the closet.

"Huh?" Naruto got off the couch and followed Sasuke to the closet," What's going on?"

"You're taking me out, to see the outside world." Sasuke started picking out clothes for them. 'Maybe i'll regain my memories...'

* * *

yay! 'till next time captain!

spyder


End file.
